The primary goal of the Spelman College Extramural Associates Research Development Award Program (EARDA), Office of Research Development (ORD) is to increase the number of successful grant applications supporting research and programmatic initiatives of faculty in the behavioral and social sciences. This will be accomplished through the establishment of an effective and supportive infrastructure, which advocates, encourages and strengthens the biomedical and behavioral research capacity of the targeted faculty, thereby strengthening the intellectual climate of the College and increasing institutional effectiveness and competitiveness. Along with an expanded funding base comes the need to provide a research infrastructure conducive to increased research productivity. Therefore, EARDA ORD will serve as a framework to 1) increase collaborations and interdisciplinary exchanges, 2) provide a research environment that is efficient and has the flexibility to meet future needs and expansions and 3) provide a supportive scientific atmosphere and resources to attract an retain faculty of the highest quality. The usefulness of this research office is that it offers a local administration that is sensitive to the specific research needs of faculty in the social and behavioral sciences. The program will continue to be directed by Dr. Pamela Scott-Johnson, Associate Professor of Psychology, who attended the NIH EA Residency Program and who has distinguished herself as a campus leader committed to enhancing the research and learning environment. Her commitment is evidenced by her ongoing role and participation in research and development activities.